Purugly
' Purugly', labled, The Queen Bee started out as a Glameow and later evolved into Purugly. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice and Team Milotic. She was castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Electivire. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Hariyama. She will return for her final season in Season 5, Total Pokemon Allstars. Stats and Info: *Type: Normal *Height: 3'03" *Weight: 96.6 lbs *Ability: Thick Fat *Nature: Naughty *Moves: **Swagger **Body Slam **Thief **Shadow Claw Biography Purugly is one of those rich brats who's an offspring of some young money grubbing mother and a husband 20 yrs her elder(it's lovely what people will do for money, literally). She always got what she wanted and never has heard the word "no". Everyone at school worships the ground she walks on, because not only is she rich but her father owns most of the companies in her home town. If anyone as much as looks at her weird, their parents could be instantly unemployed. She entered the competition to get more money, so she could be even more rich. But, a game like Total Pokemon Island was even a challenge for a back-stabbing brat like her. Total Pokemon Island Purugly entered the competition with a Queen Bee attitude, if only her workers hadn't of abandoned her she may've done better. She started out on Team Regice with; Azurill, Poliwag, Misdreavus, Beldum, Shinx, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Wailmer and Doduo. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; her team jumps first and to kinda get on the teams' good graces she jumps. When her team ends up losing, Shinx tells the team to make the vote off fair. Purugly dismisses the note and tells the girls to vote off the annoying twins. She gets her wish and Doduo leave the island. In The Big Sleep; she makes her infamous three person alliance with Poliwag and Azurill. While in the Confession it's clear that Azurill is leaning on everyword Purugly says, the feline tells the viewers otherwise. In Dodge Berry; she competes in the second match. She fails to get a berry when it's time and is taken out first by Smoochum. After her team loses again, she complains about her fur being green and votes for Wailmer. In Those Talented Campers; Purugly does nothing besides constantly say how bad Misdreavus's act is. In The Scary Outdoors; Purugly and Mismagius have their first official fight over Purugly refusing to help the team in the challenge. Luxio breaks it up and along with Azurill, Glameow goes to find firewood. The duo finds a group of dark and ghost pokemon waiting for them. When they return to camp out of breath Mismagius doesn't believe their story. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Purugly and Azurill compete in the third double battle against Grovyle and Jynx. They end up losing, but both evolve in the process of the battle. In Are You Scared Now?; Purulgy admits her mortal fear is Sumo Hariyama. She does however end up conquering it and earns a point for her team. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai; the evil feline threatens to blow up Darkrai's garden in order to get his assistance. Under their contract Darkrai puts Lopunny and Gabite to sleep, causing Team Regirock to lose. In Breaking the Alliance; Purugly sits and waits for her alliance to find her. When they do find her, Purugly and Poliwhirl get into an argument over the stupidity of her actions and he leaves the alliance. Purugly later scares him while the he's talking to Mismagius and Luxio, causing him to shoot his own team. She ends up on the chopping block later that night alongside him, but is saved. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; she becomes Head Chef and after her attitude gets on many campers nerves, Mismagius, Lanturn and Marill lock her in the freezer. Marill later lets her out and Purugly scolds her, but says she can stay in her alliance. In To Be Trusted, Or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; she competes in the rock climbing challenge and once again fights with Mismagius. She also competes in the blindfolded tobaggon race and ends up in second. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; the queen bee receives a gold ball and immunity, but loses her last ally Marill. In Time to Switch Teams; she gets put on Team Milotic with; Mismagius, Magmar, Luxray, Staravia, Lanturn, Clefable, Chimecho, Chansey, Ninetales and Skiploom. Purugly doesn't compete in any challenges, but taunts Mismagius and Luxray. In Oooh Shiny; she's paired up with Mismagius and the duo have to find Ampharos for shiny powder. They find it 5th and are safe. In We're Human; Purugly faces off against Maylene. Her Venemoth loses to Maylene's Lucario. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Trivia *Purugly's personnality is based off of Heather *She's made the merge in the 3 out of 4 seasons she's been in to date. The seasons being; Total Pokemon Island, Total Pokemon Action, Total Pokemon the Musical/World Tour and Total Pokemon Live. Gallery Purugly XY.png|Here's Purugly's sprite from Pokemon X and Y See Also TEAM REGICE Luxray Metagross Mismagius Clefable Wigglytuff Wailord Dodrio Azumarill Poliwrath Purugly Ad Ons Espeon Bronzong Bellossom TEAM MILOTIC Mismagius Purugly Magmortar Luxray Lanturn Staraptor Clefable Chimecho Blissey Ninetales Jumpluff TEAM TOGEKISS Lunatone Gliscor Zangoose Leafeon Metagross Magmortar Purugly Rapidash Flygon Vespiquen Slaking Jynx Poliwrath Lanturn Mismagius Grumpig Nidoking Bellossom Lumineon Shaymin Girafarig Furret Staraptor Clefable TEAM ELECTIVIRE Persian Gliscor Shaymin Purugly Vespiquen Leafeon Furret Toxicroak Mantine Driftblim Lumineon Carnivine Milotic Rapidash TEAM HARIYAMA Blissey Flygon Starmie Shuckle Cherrim Mesprit Luxray Mismagius Reuniclus Plusle ' 'Purugly Zangoose Porygon-Z Houndoom Jumpluff Gliscor Lumineon Dugtrio Toxicroak Category:Characters Category:Team Regice Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Electivire Category:Team Hariyamna Category:Females Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members